Tangled Webs
by angel-princess99
Summary: Set during New Moon and the book where the flock splits. Bella and Max meet at a new school and discover that Itex and Voltiri have teamed up to try and destory them. Where are the Cullens, Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy when you need them? May have some Fax
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story is set during New Moon for Twilight and the book where the flock splits for Max Ride, but their ages are all messed up!**

**Max and Bella are both eighteen**

**Bella is a vampire**

**Nudge is a freshman and Angel is in middle school**

Tangled Webs

"Ouch!" Two girls said simultaneously as they stumbled into each other. One of the girls was Isabella 'Bella' Swan and the other was Maximum Ride. Max fell as she ran into the other girl who surprised a slight smile.

"Sorry about that! I'm always tripping over things!" Bella apologized, standing up and helping the blondish brown haired girl to her feet. Her jacket was weird, Bella noted, it was bulgy in the back. The girl looked at Bella, surprised at the pale girl. It had been like walking into a brick wall. She rubbed her forehead slightly. It hurt.

"It's okay. Have you seen my siblings-"Max had just begun to ask when two girls rounded the corner, wearing similar jackets as Max did.

"You three are related?" Bella asked, surprised as she looked between the three girls, none of whom bore the slightest resembles to each other.

"We're adopted! My name is Angel, this is Max, and that's Nudge – I mean Monique! What are you? We're you created by the School to?" Angel asked, glaring. She couldn't read Bella's mind. Bella was looking at her in surprised and confused. What kind of a name was Nudge?

"Um no … I don't think so. My name is Bella Swan. I just transferred here a little while ago. Sorry about running into you again! I guess I might see you three later!" Bella said, running off at a human pace, confused.

_Am I created by the School? What was that supposed to mean? Does that kid know that I'm not human? We'll, it's not like they're that normal either, something's up with their backs! They smell like birds … eww._

"What did you think you were doing? Asking her if she was from the School like she's a mutant or something!" Max glared at Angel who shrugged.

"Something's up with her brain, she feels different. The only people like that are one's from Itex or the School."

"She was really pretty! And pale! I love her last name, Swan! It's like a bird!" Nudge chattered happily. Max frowned down at her.

"Come on, we have to get to our rooms." Max snapped irritably as Nudge kept talking loudly about how swan's were birds and the name would work for Angel because of her white wings.


	2. Truth

Discovery

Bella raised an eyebrow, watching the sky. Three birds were circling around the school, way up high. She smirked slightly, leaning out of the school window and landing on the ground, three stories below. The three girls were still flying and hadn't noticed her, so she stood in the center of the circle they were flying around and looked up at them, waiting until they noticed her.

Max, Nudge (Monique) and Angel looked down at the girl staring up at them. She was smiling slightly, but she wasn't shading her eyes from the clouds glare. Angel squinted her eyes as she focused on the girl and frowned, still not able to hear anything from her.

"Still can't read her mind! Totally unfair!" Angel wailed, upset. Max looked at her and glared slightly down at the girl on the ground. She raised her hand and waved it, calling them down.

"She shouldn't be able to tell that it's us from this height." Nudge muttered, looking at the dark clouds swirling around them. Max nodded slightly and they descended to where Bella was waiting for them.

"Nice wings, where can I get some? The School, maybe? The way you say it makes it sound very, very sinister." Bella asked sarcastically, smiling slightly as the bird kids landed in front of her.

_And I thought I was the weirdest person at the school. This is a truly happy day. _Bella thought with an even wider smile as the girls folded their wings into their back. That was why there jackets were so bulgy.

"How do you know about the school? Are you a mutant too? Is that why you're so pale? What's your mutant power? Can you fly too? Where are you from? Do you have a mutant family too?" Nudge walked forward, looking at her and talking quickly. Bella held her hands up, feeling as though she was being harassed by a smaller, darker, younger Alice.

"I'm not from the School, I'm not even sure what that is. ………… I am a mutant though, like you three. I'm super fast, super strong, and umm, the experiments made me unable to go in the sun," Bella looked surprised that she had said that. She was hoping that 'experiments' was the right word. They didn't seem to like the School much.

"But you don't have wings." Nudge said, her shoulders dropping. She pouted slightly and Bella shook her head.

"So, why are you three here, are there more bird kids … um … is that an okay word with you guys or is that offensive?"

"We came because … we'll, the school here mainly offered us protection and we were hoping to do some research on an organization that made us while we're here." Angel put in. Max was wondering if it was safe to trust the pale girl. She didn't give off the mutant vibes, but she sure didn't give off the human vibes either.

"You mean whatever this School thing is? No offense, but if you try looking up the word, 'School', you're not going to get anything that evil." Bella said, smiling slightly.

"No, what was in charge of the school, Itex." Max said. Bella paused, running through her memory. Itex, Itex, Itex … why did it sound so familiar? Was it a human memory?

"We'll, I guess we could go look it up later. Meet me in the library later, and I'll help you guys look it up." Bella offered, walking back inside the door to the school. If the other girls were suspicious that she wasn't really a mutant like them, jumping from the ground to the third story window was not a good way to stay under the radar.

"We need her help. She knows something about Itex, I'm just not sure if she remembers it or not." Angel said, looking back up at them. Nudge and Max nodded before taking off into the sky's again.

"Maybe we should do a little research on her first." Max said.


	3. So she's a ghost?

**I'm going to mention something from my other story in here. YAY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride (why can I never spell Maximum right on my first try?) but I do own something that was made by me!**

So she's a Ghost?

"Nudge, just type her name in already!" Max snapped at the talkative girl who gave her a hurt look. She had gone through all the different websites they could go to for looking people up (though she hadn't tried a single one), talked about how pretty the computer looked (she had covered it in sparkly stickers and anything that was bright colored the second she got her's) and done just about everything but tried to look up Bella Swan.

Right now she was debating hot pink nail polish and pastel pink nail polish.

"You are so mean." Nudge sniffed, but she turned back to the computer and began to type away, her finger's flying over the keys faster and Max or Angel could have managed.

_Isabella Swan_

_"_Nudge, her name is Bella, not Isabella." Max was trying to be patient with the younger girl, but it wasn't easy. Nudge gave her a patronizing look in return and Max scowled.

"Bella is short for Isabella. We'll get more results this way."

Max looked at what came up and she had to admit that Nudge was right.

Some female politician in Italy who had gone missing recently (they didn't even click on the link, that would be a waste of time)

Some girl who looked too young to be Bella that had been kidnapped a while ago, was listed on a news website.

Some female singer who was too old (and had blonde hair) so she couldn't be Bella.

"The last one." Angel commented, looking down at the bottom of the page. Without looking at it, Nudge pressed the link. It was one of those find a grave websites that showed you where people had died and a little biography on them. There was a picture of a girl who was undeniably Bella, but she looked different, her eyes were a darker color, her skin looked a shade darker, and she looked just … different, but still the same. Her face was more round than the sharper features of the Bella they had met.

"Say's here she died a year or two ago in some town called Forks after being attacked by a bear in the woods." Nudge muttered. Max looked confused.

"Do you think it's a relative of her's?"

"No, it's definitely her. Unless, you know, it's a clone that died, or the one with us is a clone of the girl trying to kill us." Angel commented, shrugging slightly.

"That might be why you couldn't read her mine." Max pointed out a Nudge shook her head, frowning at the older girl.

"I don't think she's a clone, it just doesn't seem right. I mean, I know she's not normal, but still, why would they make a clone of this girl? She sounds pretty normal, and nothing mentions that she was a part of evil companies." Nudge said slowly.

"Of course, because that just looks soooo good on a grave 'was a great evil scientist', or 'could have ruled the world'. That looks totally normal." Max said sarcastically, her patience just about gone with both of the younger girls.

"Okay, fine. But I'm positive that she is not a clone! Maybe she has a clone somewhere in the world, but the Bella we met is not a clone!" Nudge snapped her mood just about the same as Max's. Max almost took a step back in surprise. Why was Nudge getting all upset because she called someone they just met, who was possibly the enemy, a clone?

"You guys, we didn't come here to debate if she is a clone or not. We came to find more information on her." Angle said calmly, moving Nudge aside and typing the date of her birth and death (supposedly) on the search bar.

A few new things popped up, a few Facebook and MySpace sights that had pictures of her on them, and a couple things about her, like online obituaries.

"So, she's dead basically? That's a pretty depressing truth." Nudge commented, wilting slightly in her seat.

"Nudge! She is not dead; we just met her like, two hours ago!" Max snapped. She was staring to get a headache and the younger bird mutants were not helping. God she was starting to miss Fang … and of course she missed the others, it wasn't like she missed Fang more than the others, they were all a family but …

"That means she's a ghost! OMG, that is soooo cool! Come on, we have to go tell her she's a ghost!" Before Max could stop her, Nudge had run from the library, and was running down the hall as fast as her bird legs could carry her.

"Nudge, she isn't a ghost! And if she was, she'd already know!" Angel wailed, running after her, her arms failing in distress. Nudge hadn't made it far before colliding with Bella, and when she hit the older girl, Nudge fell backwards in a way similar that Max had earlier. Bella looked torn between worry and anger.

"Nudge, if I were a ghost, you wouldn't have fallen, you would have run straight threw me." She had settled on being a little bit of both as she helped Nudge to her feet.

"But Bella, I think you're a ghost! You're cold and pale!"

"But I'm solid and I don't float. Besides, you're being a little bit stereotypical. How do you know that ghost's are cold and pale? For all you know, ghost could be blue and hotter than the sun." Bella's voice was laced with patience and venom.

"So what are you?" Nudge asked now that she had regained her footing.

"I'm sure that you would like to be researching Itex during your free time, not me."

"What does that mean?" Nudge asked, clueless. Bella sighed slightly and Angel rolled her eyes. Max shook her head.

"I mean, I think that you have better things to do than look me up on the internet. You're not going to find anything interesting."

"But you didn't answer my question of what you are!"

"That's the point." Bella sighed, shaking her head. Nudge still looked confused but she let it go for once.

"Let's go to Nudge's room to look up Itex. I'm sure some librarian will come up and ask what we're doing, and one of you three is not very good at telling lies." Bella smiled slightly, looking down at Nudge who blushed.

"You heard us coming and what we were saying in the library." Max said frowning at the other girl who looked back at her peacefully.

"Maybe I'm just good at guessing?" Bella suggested lightly, still smiling.

"You're not human." Bella's smiled faded slightly and a dark look passed over her face before clearing with ease.

"Maybe not, but you're not one to be pointing fingers." Her voice had a sharper edge and she finished her words pointedly.

"You know what we are; it's only fair that we know what you are," Bella's frown was back, but this time it stayed. Before she had to say anything, they were at Nudge's room and the conversation was officially over.

"Isn't my room so cool?" Nudge asked. Bella's lips twitched slightly at the sight of her room.

It looked like Nudge hadn't fully unpacked her clothes; some of them were still strewn across the floor. She had put a giant mirror on her desk. There was a lack of books on the desk; it was covered with makeup and nail polish.

Over her bed (which was covered with a leopard skin comforter) was a poster for some super hero called the Pink Bunny (**YAY) **Bella smiled wider when she say that. So that's where the girl got her personality from!

"Nice poster. Move the stuff off the desk so we can use your … laptop." Max rolled her eyes at Bella's words. She wouldn't describe Nudge's over bedazzled, game filled, and virus infected piece of machine as a laptop. Bella took one look at the bright gems, hot pink wall paper, and endless number of pictures on her desktop and fought the urge to laugh.

"Umm, nice." She mumbled as she brought up the home page. … no surprise. Bella typed Itex – current into a search bar.

"Just hit the first one." Angel advised, sitting next to Bella who frowned at her. That bird smell was really getting to her.

"There's not much, it just mentions Itex in one chapter. Says that it's a worldwide corporation, has a few locations in America, Canada, Germany, France, Italy, and Mexico. Nothing that sinister or mutant sounding." Bella commented, pressing the back button.

"Try that one." Angel insisted. Bella rolled her eyes and brought it up. It was a short paragraph about around the world business things. Bella's eyes locked onto one of the words. Volturi (**I know that it's probably spelled wrong but that doesn't matter, its close enough and you would know what it is. Unless you want me typing 'Place of evil vampires in Italy that is really really bad' every time it's mentioned, deal with it). **

"'Recently, a top global business company 'Itex' announced its plans to work in partnership with a large tourist site located in Volturi. Itex spokeswoman, Anne Walker, a member of the US Itex branch, refused to comment in detail about the collaboration, only commenting that it is 'helpful for both companies to meet their goals set'…" Bella looked up from the laptop to see three pale bird kids looking at her. Bella pursed her lips to keep from laughing at their frozen faces.

"So, you three wanna go on a really quick trip?"

"To Italy? I think that would qualify as 'leaving campus', don't you thing?" Max asked, recovering the fastest.

"Let me get my car and I'll drive us to the airport. I'm sure we'll have no trouble sneaking out of here." Bella was already going to the closest airports website to find the earliest time she could get to Italy. She could run from the airport in Italy, but she couldn't run over the ocean and she didn't feel like explaining how she was able to swim across the ocean.

"We can fly there faster than most planes can take us."

"Sure, but what would you do when you get there? Run around all of Italy looking for a bunch of evil scientist talking to vamp… Italian people?" Bella corrected herself to fast for the other's to understand what she had been about to say.

"You would never be able to keep up," Max folded her arms and Bella stood up.

"Once we're in Italy, I shouldn't have any trouble. Now, come on, I'm driving." Bella said, walking from Nudge's room.

"We can fly-" Max began but Bella silenced her with a cold look.

"I can drive faster than you can fly on your best day. Trust me." With an end of conversation tone, Bella stalked out of the room, Nudge running after her like a puppy. Max and Angel followed slowly.


End file.
